Dave Semenko
David John Semenko *Born: July 12, 1957 in Winnipeg, Manitoba *Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba *Died: June 29, 2017 at Edmonton, Alberta *Position: Left Wing & Coach Selected by Minnesota North Stars 2nd round (#25) in 1977 NHL Amateur Draft Selected by Houston Aeros 2nd round (#21) in 1977 WHA Amateur Draft A frequent fighter, he was known as Wayne Gretzky's bodyguard early in Gretzky's career in Edmonton, beginning in the WHA in 1978, until Semenko was traded to Hartford in January 1987. Semenko is considered by many to be one of the toughest players ever in the NHL. The protection offered by Semenko allowed Edmonton's star players, like Gretzky, Jari Kurri, Mark Messier, and Paul Coffey more freedom on the ice, greatly helping the Oilers win Stanley Cups in 1984 and 1985. Semenko played his junior hockey for the Brandon Wheat Kings and then played two years for the Oilers in the WHA before it merged with the NHL. He scored the final goal in WHA history in Game 6 of the 1979 Avco Cup Finals, which the Oilers lost to the Winnipeg Jets. After brief stops with the Hartford Whalers and Toronto Maple Leafs, he retired following the 1987–88 season. He finished his 575-game NHL career with 55 goals, 88 assists and 1175 penalty minutes. After retiring, he became a colour commentator on Oilers radio broadcasts and then became an assistant coach with the Oilers in 1996 before joining the scouting staff. Legions of fans still affectionately remember Semenko as "Cementhead" although his official team nickname was always "Sammy". To his Edmonton Oilers teammates he was known as Semenk or Sammy; to his National Hockey League rivals, he was that man to be feared, a chiseled-faced, stone-cold bodyguard who made sure no one so much as cast an evil eye at Wayne Gretzky. And if someone dared hit No. 99; gloves would fly and punches would be thrown so as to make absolutely certain the message had been delivered: You mess with the Great One, you answer to the Great Protector, Dave Semenko. That was Semenko’s role for eight of his NHL seasons with the Oilers as they rose to Stanley Cup champions. For a lineup that included not just Mr. Gretzky, but the likes of Jari Kurri, Glenn Anderson and Paul Coffey, Semenko was the 6-foot-3, 215-pound adjustor who earned Edmonton’s skilled players a little more time and space on the ice to make their passes and score their goals. For his unrelenting commitment to their well-being, the Oilers, and their fans, adored Dave Semenko. Semenko was born in Winnipeg on July 12, 1957. He played major junior hockey with the Brandon Wheat Kings of the Western Hockey League and had a monster season in 1976-77 when he scored 27 goals and added 33 assists in 61 games, all while being tagged with 265 minutes in penalties, a little more than four hours of lost ice time. His abilities caught the attention of the Oilers, who were then members of the fledgling World Hockey Association, a rag-tag assemblage of good teams and wretched teams that would ultimately see four franchises merge with the NHL. The Oilers would be one of those four. Career Statistics Playing Coaching Awards & Achievements *Stanley Cup National Hockey League Championship (1984 & 1985) *'“Honoured Member”' of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links * Category:Born in 1957 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Brandon Travellers players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category: Minnesota North Stars draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers coaches Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Edmonton Oilers (WHA) players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster